


Двоевластие

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: missing scene, первый месяц службы барона Фела в эскадрилье.
Kudos: 1





	Двоевластие

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).

По времени базы уже три ночи, но заснуть не получается никак.  
Тренажеры, решает Фел, это должно прочистить мозги. Все равно Инком ему еще обкатывать и обкатывать.  
  
В дальнем углу ангара, приспособленного под тренажеры для пилотирования, горит свет, — но Фел понимает это уже после того, как дверь за ним закрывается.  
— Вообще-то у нас патруль завтра, полковник, — небрежно говорит Ведж, поднимая глаза от датапада со статистикой.  
  
— Знаю, сэр, — ровно отвечает Сунтир, подходя к одному из кокпитов, ощетинившемуся перепаянными соединениями и кое-как закрепленными вычислительными блоками. Ему хочется сказать о том же самом Антиллесу: привыкнуть к тому, что он больше не командир звена и замечания делать не вправе, сложнее всего — сложнее даже, чем к чудовищному повстанческому бардаку.  
  
Ведж, кажется, чувствует, в чем дело — хмыкает.  
А потом неосознанным жестом взлохмачивает волосы и выглядит вдруг чуть ли не подростком: хотя сколько ему, действительно, вдруг думает Фел. Это стаж у них примерно одинаковый, а так Антиллес младше него — на сколько? Лет на семь? На восемь?  
  
Ведж отворачивается, чтобы положить датапад, еще раз убирает с лица челку, и мысли Сунтира направляются в совсем уж мрачную сторону: не думать о том, как они с Сиал иногда похожи жестами, очень сложно.  
  
— Включите сценарий Абрегадо-рея, — рекомендует Ведж, направляясь к выходу, — хороший темп, прочищает мозги.  
— Спасибо, включу.  
  
Фел в очередной раз напоминает себе о том, что Антиллесу надо говорить "сэр", и нажимает кнопку открытия кокпита.


End file.
